mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Sylphiette Greyrat
Sylphiette is the childhood friend and wife of Rudeus Greyrat and the mother of Lucy Greyrat and Sieghardt Saladin Greyrat. Appearance Formerly: short green hair, pretty tomboy like appearance, elf ear and skinny. After Mana Calamity: short white hair, due to Mana Calamity, slender body, elf ears, track and field girl appearance, she also wore a thick pair of sunglasses as part of her bodyguard duties. After her marriage with Rudeus, she began to let her hair grow longer and wear more feminine clothing. Due to her elfen heritage, her body ages slower in comparison to humans. Personality When around Rudeus, she has a cutesy personality. She is reliable and quite knowledgeable in a lot of area which in turn make it easier for Rudeus to ask her for advice. Her loyalty lies with Rudeus first and in the family, she is known as the 'housewife'. She is intellectual. Fitts: She is silent, boyish, serious, and act like a cold knight. Background When she was a child she was always bullied for her being a mix and having emerald green hair. The bullies would throw mud balls or rocks at her sometimes, and kick her too, until Rudeus saved her and they became friends. After the Teleport Incident, she was teleported to the Royal Palace where she saved Princess Ariel, 3rd in line to the throne of Asura Kingdom. Afterwards she became her friend and protected her against countless assassination attempts under the alias "Fitts" (she was disguised as well). Later she enrolled into «Ranoa Magic Academy» where she was considered a genius for her ability of using voiceless incantations. Her Fire Magic is weaker than her other magic, because she is afraid of fire unconsciously. The cause of her fear was a burn she experienced when she was 3 years old. Story Mushoku Tensei Novel Volume 1 - Infancy Period Sylphiette is first seen being bullied for her emerald green hair and getting chased and getting hit by mud balls thrown at her by the village children, Rudeus saw the event and decided to step in to stop the bullies. After chasing them away he then proceeded to wash the mud off her with warm water he made using magic. She was particularly attached to Rudeus and could not bear to be apart from him. Mushoku Tensei Novel Volume 7 - Youth Period - School Entry Chapter She is reunited with Rudeus at the Ranoa Magic Academy, however he did not recognize her because she was disguised as a boy and her hair had turned white as a result of overusing her magic during the Mana Calamity. Then, she was disguised as Fitts-senpai and the bodyguard of Ariel Anemoi Asura. She is known as the Mystery, the one who was feared between Ariel, Luke and herself. It was said that she had once single-handedly managed a handful of delinquents that posed a threat against Ariel, which caused people to stay away from her. In the volume, she had been the one to test Rudeus to see if he was truly eligible as a Student of the Ranoa Magic Academy. She had later been shocked by how strong and potent he had become, even though he had only displayed the skill Bullet. She is often seen in the library and had many meet-ups with Rudeus there. At the Magic Academy, like Rudeus, she had made use of it to find the reasons behind the Metastasis Event, even aiding Rudeus to find out the cause of it. In fact, she even remembers the titles of the books that she has read, showing her intellectual side. For the most part of the chapter, she is seen trying to make Rudeus remember who she was, as she still held a liking for him. In the end, she helps Rudeus cure his impotency and she becomes his wife. Before the happenings of the entry into the Magic Academy, she had been teleported to the Asura Kingdom and found herself falling from the sky. In a desperate attempt to soften the blow, she casted magic one after another which caused a mana strain, causing her hair to go white. She then coincidentally lands into the place where Ariel was nearly assassinated by a rampaging magical creature and saves her by throwing out a spell. The incident earns her recognition and she is later promoted to become Ariel's guard, escorting and protecting Ariel until the end of the Asura Kingdom Arc and Ghyslaine Dedorudia takes over her role. Mushoku Tensei Novel Volume 20.5 - Intermission Chapter Sylphy is pregnant with her second child. Volume 22 - Young Man Period - Organization Chapter Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities * 『Voiceless Incantation』 - Rudeus taught her how to use Voiceless Incantation but unlike Rudeus, she is able to use it even with healing and detoxification magic. She is, however, unable to use voiceless incantation for melded magics. * 『Ran Ma』- Disturb Magic, cancels other magic. She asked Rudeus on how he canceled her magic during the entrance exam and later asked him to teach it to her. Magic 『Fire Magic』 * Intermediate Rank 『Water Magic』 * Saint Rank 『Earth Magic』 * Advanced Rank 『Wind Magic』 * Advanced Rank 『Healing Magic』 * Advanced Rank 『Detoxification Magic』 * Advanced Rank Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment 『Magic Wand』 A magic wand given to Sylphy by Rudeus, whom the latter had received from Roxy. 『Enchanted Shoes』 Shoes that greatly increase the user's speed. 『Magical Sunglasses』 Aids in the detection of enemies. 『Illusionary Ring』 Allows user to change appearances into the wearer of the ring's other pair. Does not change eye color or voice. Achievements This is the current achievement that Sylphiette gained through her adventure, action, and training: * Voiceless Incantation. * Water Saint Class Magician. * Princess Ariel Personal Guard (Formerly). Quotes Sylphiette: "Well I think, I wanted to be like Eris." Rudeus: "Eris?" Sylphiette: "Yes. To be able to stand in the same position as Rudy and fight together. On an equal footing, helping each other and protecting Rudy's back. I think I want that kind of relationship." Rudeus: "......" Sylphiette: "But Eris, and also Rudy are so far away that I can never hope to reach it. I’ve realized this. So, I gave up on this goal and will protect Rudy’s back in another way." Trivia *Sylphiette's green hair is a result of her having the Laplace Factor in her, which grants her aptitude towards all forms of magic and a large amount of magic power. *Sylphiette's originally green hair turned white due to the stress caused by the Mana Calamity as well as using all of her magic power. * Sylphiette is one of the three Goddesses that Rudeus worships. The blood-stained piece of the sheets from the time when Sylphy gave her virginity to Rudeus to cure him of his ED is kept in a box and enshrined in the basement of the mansion. She is the Goddess of Love in Rudeus' religion. * In the original timeline where Rudeus doesn't exist, she became Roxy's disciple, and was still disliked due to her green hair. She became an adventurer, eventually managed to conquer several dungeons, and became a world-class Dungeon Explorer. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Navigation Category:Female Category:Hybrid Category:Magician Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Greyrat Household Category:Characters Category:Asura Kingdom Category:Laplace Factor Category:Sharia Category:Human Category:Elf Category:Beast Race Category:Buena Village Category:Fittoa Region